1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method, and more particularly, to an apparatus for testing a display device and a method for testing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cathode ray tube (CRT) devices are commonly used as monitor devices in televisions, measurement instruments, and information terminals. However, due to their heavy weight and a large size, the CRT devices cannot be practically used in small, light weight electronic products.
Various types of flat panel display devices have been developed to replace the CRT devices. These include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and electroluminescence display (ELD) devices that are both small, light weight, and consume small amounts of power. In particular, the LCD devices have high resolution and fast reaction rates to display dynamic images.
Before the flat panel devices are fabricated into final products, they undergo final testing to display test patterns in order to check image production quality. Since the display devices are relatively mass-produced, time required for the final testing must be reduced to improve productivity.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a testing apparatus for a display device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a testing apparatus includes a display device 10 for displaying test patterns, a graphic process unit 20 for supplying an analog mode signal (ANALOG_MODE) and a digital mode signal (DIGITAL_MODE) to the display device 10, a pair of first connectors 11 and 21 provided at the display device 10 and the graphic process unit 20, respectively, for transmitting and receiving the analog mode signal (ANALOG_MODE), a second pair of connectors 12 and 22 provided at the display device 10 and the graphic process unit 20, respectively, for transmitting and receiving the digital mode signal (DIGITAL_MODE), and an on-screen-display (OSD) key input unit 15 provided at the display device 10 for displaying an OSD screen on the display device 10 by a key manipulation of an inspector so that the inspector can selectively perform an analog mode testing and a digital mode testing and also selectively perform an OSD mode testing.
A testing process according to the related art includes an inspector manipulating a key of the OSD key input unit 15 to display an OSD screen on the display device 10 and to select an analog mode testing in the OSD screen. When the analog mode testing is selected, the graphic process unit 20 transmits the analog mode signal (ANALOG_MODE) to the display device 10 through the first pair of connectors 21 and 11, and the display device 10 displays test patterns according to image information of an analog signal. Accordingly, the inspector checks image quality of the displayed test patterns according to image information of an analog signal displayed on the display device 10 to determine whether it is acceptable.
Then, when the analog mode testing is completed, the inspector manipulates a key of the OSD key input unit 15 to display an OSD screen on the display device 10 and selects a digital mode testing in the OSD screen. When the digital mode testing is selected, the graphic process unit 20 transmits the digital mode signal (DIGITAL_MODE) to the display device 10 through the second pair of connectors 22 and 12, and the display device 10 displays test patterns according to image information of a digital signal. Accordingly, the inspector checks image quality of test patterns according to image information of a digital signal displayed on the display device 10 to determine whether it is acceptable.
When the digital mode testing is completed, the inspector manipulates a key of the OSD key input unit 15 to display an OSD screen on the display device 10 and selects various mode testing menus provided in the OSD screen to determine whether it is acceptable through an OSD mode testing which checks a display characteristic of the display device 10.
However, the testing apparatus according to the related art requires manual key manipulation of the inspector in order to sequentially display test patterns of the analog mode testing on the display device. In addition, the manual key manipulation is required in order to switch the analog mode testing and the digital mode testing. Moreover, the manual key manipulation is required in order to select various OSD mode testing menus provided at an OSD screen for an OSD mode testing. Accordingly, significant amounts of time is required to test the display device, thereby reducing productivity of the display devices and degrading testing reliability due to the required key manipulation of the inspector.